Price of Happiness
by Talisman of Light
Summary: When Kaiba's father dies, leaving him with the great responsibility of finding his brother, and his commander asks him to protect a girl from evil, Kaiba is forced to go as an undercover agent to Mokuba and Serenity's college. Will he survive at school?
1. The Mission

**Complete summary: **

The Millennium Items need to be recovered and returned to Egypt in order to put an end to an ancient war. But someone doesn't want peace and will do all it takes to stop this mission. When his father reveals a terrible secret right before his death, and a mysterious photo is given to his commander, Kaiba is charged with the responsibility of protecting his commander's friend's little sister and finding his half-brother. But Kaiba didn't count on having to go as an undercover agent disguised as a student at Serenity and Mokuba's college. Will he be able to survive the hardships of modern-day colleges? Or will he fail his mission simply because he couldn't live through school?

**A/N(s):** (some things to keep in mind as you read)

**This story may have mild, I repeat VERY MILD, romance. The pairings are still not yet decided upon so I could use some suggestions. **

**Some ages may have to be altered later on in order for this story to work, but I'll tell you about that when it happens. (example: Yami and Bakura are close to Kaiba's dad's age.)**

Also, Kaiba and Mokuba never met each other in this story, they weren't orphaned at a young age, and it turns out that the two are half-brothers. (Kaiba is an illegitimate child who has never seen his father's real son.)

**Normal weapons of war, such as guns, have replaced duels in this story, mostly because dueling does not really have a place in this story.**

**Yugi does not really exist and is replaced by Yami in the story. **

**Bakura is in his Yami form all throughout the story as well, meaning he is evil and shows no mercy for anyone but himself.**

**Marik is in his regular form all throughout the story, and Yami Marik does not exist. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, nor any of its characters . . . nor this plot.

And because I'm not a thief (unlike a few others…..luckily for them I have enough decency to not mention their names) I'll tell you where the plot came from…

This story is an adaptation of the Hindi film_ Main Hoon Naa _directed by Farah Khan.

I hope you enjoy this story because I'm pretty sure most people haven't seen the film, and even if they have, I've had to change a lot of things in this story in order for it to work.

-------------------------------------------

_"This war has been going on for too long now. For this reason, I have called you all here. My proposal is this: On June 20th of this year, we will ensure world peace and the destruction of all these futile wars by returning that which never belonged to us."_

Kaiba listened to the pharaoh, Yami, silently nodding his approval from the shadows. Even to this day, he admired the way his commander was able to speak to the people with true sincerity and humbleness while still showing courage and determination. Across from the room, Kaiba could see his father, giving his undivided attention to the speaker up front. His father's clear blue eyes, so much like his own, were filled with passion and vigor as he listened to Yami's speech.

Kaiba reluctantly shifted his attention away from the speech and directed it to the exterior of the building, which he had been charged with the responsibility to guard. Tonight was a very important night, and Kaiba could not afford to fail his father nor his commander. The commander had already known that the speech he was giving tonight would spark a lot of controversy and some would be more than happy to assassinate him and everyone else involved in this mission of peace under the false pretense of "putting a stop to preposterous ideas that are bad for the entire universe". It was their dream, however, both the commander's and Kaiba's father's, that one day all seven of the Millennium Items would be recovered and returned back to Egypt, and that this world would know darkness and evil no longer.

Kaiba caught movement at the corner of his eye, but before he could turn around, a large group of men clad in army jeans and black shirts burst through the auditorium double doors and opened fire on all the listeners. Kaiba ignored the few men who were advancing towards the commander, most likely with the hope of putting an end to his life. There were others guarding the commander, and Kaiba had another job to do tonight. He quickly scanned the faces of everyone in the room and concluded that the man he was looking for was not here. He swiftly left the shadows and took off towards the door, unnoticed by all.

Kaiba stood very still with his back to the thick pillar, the other side of which he was sure his prey hid. His prey was the leader of the men who had just now attacked the auditorium. Suddenly Kaiba felt a tug on his neck, and before he knew, there was a thin piece of wire around his neck pulling him back towards the pillar, choking him. Kaiba tried desperately to escape, but was unable without further speeding up the cut to his air supply. Fortunately, his attacker dropped the wire, and emerged from behind the pillar after a few seconds. Kaiba let out a sigh of relief and began massaging his neck, but abruptly froze when he looked up to see the barrel of a gun pointed at his head. He moved his eyes to the face of his attacker, a masked man with evil-looking brown eyes that calmly gazed down at Kaiba. The man moved his gun away from Kaiba's face so that it pointed up at the ceiling and let out a shot that rang all around the hallway, breaking the silence. Kaiba chose to make his escape at this moment. Though he had no idea why the man had shot the ceiling instead of him, Kaiba, ran to the pillar on the opposite side of the one where he had been hiding behind, bounced off and landed on his former attacker, pinning him to the ground. The man's gun fell as he hit the ground, with all the breath knocked out of him. Kaiba laughed softly and grabbed the gun, pointing it at the man on the floor as he slowly stood up. _What luck, I didn't even need to take out my own gun. _To Kaiba's surprise, the man returned his laugh with a harsh bark. Kaiba realized something was wrong. His suspicions were proven just a second later as he felt a sharp kick in his back. Kaiba fell to the floor on his knees, but quickly made a recovery as he kicked out his leg and swung it around, making a horrible crunching sound as his leg made contact with his second attacker's kneecap. The second man immediately fell to the ground. _One down, one more to go, _Kaiba thought grimly. Now his first attacker, the man with the brown-eyes and seemingly white hair, started shooting like crazy in random directions, making it almost impossible for Kaiba to get near him in fear of getting hit by one of the shots. Kaiba nearly gave up and retreated when the man suddenly charged forward, and with a quick series of complicated movements, had Kaiba down on the floor looking up once again to a gun barrel, this time pointed at his heart. Kaiba valiantly fought to hide his fear. _Is this really the end?_

The man pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He gave Kaiba an odd look. Kaiba nearly fainted with gratitude. The man had run out of bullets! He let out a grunt before clicking open his gun, letting the empty bullet case fall out, and taking out a new one from his back pocket. Kaiba took advantage of this moment's hesitation by shoving the man off of him, and then bolted back into the auditorium.

Kaiba was immediately glad he had chosen to come back here. His father was in trouble, fighting against at least ten other men alone and without aid. Kaiba started towards his father when he noticed the commander and stopped. The commander sat at the desk in the auditorium with about five guns pointed at him. His hands shook as he opened an envelope that he had apparently just received from one of the men. Kaiba looked at the faces and nearly gasped aloud. The white-haired man who had just attacked him moments ago had already beaten him here, and was standing in front of Commander Yami, a smug grin on his face. As Commander Yami tore open the envelope, look of worry and panic replaced his previous calm and cool disposition. He nervously gestured to one of his other soldiers, Wheeler, a man who happened to be a close friend of Kaiba's. Wheeler's face lost all its color as soon as he saw the picture. Kaiba tried getting closer to see what had caused the commander _and_ his friend to become so despondent when the door of the auditorium burst open once again and shots started ringing out again from both sides. Now Kaiba pulled out his own gun and started shooting rapidly at the enemy side. Many men fell, some from Kaiba's gun, and some from the guns of other soldiers. Kaiba's heart leaped as he realized they were triumphing over the enemy. Just a few more men had to fall and victory was theirs.

Unexpectedly, a bullet came whizzing past Kaiba's ears. Kaiba easily dodged it but heard a sound behind him. Kaiba continued to look forward. _Never turn your back to the enemy._ The man who had shot the bullet was the white-haired man he had seen earlier. Kaiba started stepping towards the man in order to finish him off when he heard a cry behind him. This time Kaiba did turn around and nearly screamed at the sight awaiting him. There stood Kaiba's father, a bullet in his chest, blood gushing out all over the place. Kaiba stared on in horror as he watched his father fall, injured badly, and inches away from death, because he had taken the bullet that was meant for _him._

Kaiba blinked hard several times in order to keep his tears from falling as he stood dutifully over his father's dead body while the priest continued to read the last rites. As he stared at his father's lifeless face, Kaiba had a sudden flashback from the night before, that terrible night of Commander Yami's speech.

_Kaiba's father lay on the stretcher as medics rushed him into the hospital. All the while he called for his son. "Kaiba! Kaiba!"_

_Kaiba ran over to his father's side and took his hands in his own. "What is it, Father?"_

_"Listen Kaiba, and listen well."_

_"Yes, Father."_

_"You are not my only son."_

_Kaiba froze and felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut._

_Kaiba's father continued to speak. "I am sorry Kaiba, but I had a wife. And we had a son. I had tried to forget you, but when your mother came to me twelve years after your birth, pleading for me to take you in, I had no other choice but to bring you into my own home and care for you. Your mother was going to die soon anyway, and you needed someone to watch over you until you grew up. But unfortunately you were too much for my wife to bear. She left and took my son, your half-brother, with her." Kaiba's father took in a deep breath and let out a small sob. "It has been twenty years since I last saw them, for they had sworn never to speak to me again. I know they hate me. But please Kaiba, go and make peace with them, for my sake. I wish for both of my sons to stand over my grave on my next death day. Your brother's name is Mokuba Kaiba."_

_"No, Father! You must not think this way. You will live! You won't die! Together we'll find your wife and son and bring them back."_

_"Easier said than done my son." With these last words, Kaiba's father closed his eyes, for the last time in his life._

Kaiba stared blankly into space, cruelly being pelted with all kinds of flashbacks from his childhood, as he followed the pallbearers who took his father's coffin and started carrying it to the grave that had already been dug for him.

"Seto Kaiba."

"Yes sir?" Kaiba looked at Commander Yami.

"I need to ask you to complete a mission for me."

Kaiba frowned uneasily. He had been hoping the commander would not assign him a mission so soon. He had a mission of his own to complete: to find his half-brother.

"I can sense you are worrying," the commander said, with a hint of understanding.

Kaiba was surprised, but indignantly said, "Of course not! I'm here to serve you Commander, aren't I?"

The commander laughed. "Do not try to hide things from me, Seto. I have known your father for a very long time. Don't worry though, for he told me all about it. Your half-brother I mean. Fortunately he also told me that your brother and his mother live in Domino City, which is not far from here. And because of this reason, I have made sure your next mission takes place in Domino City."

Kaiba's expression of confusion changed to one of gratitude. "May I ask what my next mission is, sir?"

"Here, take a look at this." The commander thrust a familiar looking envelope at Kaiba, who looked at the already broken seal. Kaiba slowly opened the envelope and took out a photo of a pretty young girl with wavy copper-brown hair and sparkling amber eyes dressed in baggy army printed pants and a sleeveless black top.

There was a knock on the door, and without waiting for a reply, in walked Joey Wheeler, Kaiba's fellow soldier and friend. Seeing the picture in Kaiba's hand, Wheeler said, "I see you've seen my sister, Serenity."

Recognition dawned on Kaiba's eyes as he realized what this meant. As if reading his mind, Commander Yami said, "A bullet can reach anywhere that a camera can reach. Those men who attacked us yesterday gave me this photo. They are upset about our peace mission because they are so used to war that they cannot imagine life without it. They will go to great costs in order to silence us because they are afraid of what peace will do, and this puts our friend's sister in danger. I am asking you, Seto, to take over the responsibility of protecting her. Serenity is very important to our friend Joey here, and I don't want any innocent people getting hurt in this war."

Though Kaiba was expecting this, the news still hit him like a ton of bricks. He addressed Joey, "And will your sister know there is a man shadowing her every move?"

"No," Joey answered, "And she must not know. You see, I-- I made a mistake a while ago. And because of that mistake, we haven't even spoken to each other for over two years since our mother's death. I blame myself for this, but there's not really anything I can do about it except arrange for her protection. But if she finds out I'm using the army to protect her, she'll run away, or send the guard back. She's done it before and I know she'll do it again if she wants. I wish things were different and I could just bring her here to live with me, but I can't. That's why I have to ask you for help." Joey's face took on a puppy dog expression as he looked at Kaiba, his eyes full of pleading.

"This is why you will be going to her college, Sofia University in Domino City, as an undercover agent to protect her from all harm," Yami stated, looking Kaiba directly in the eyes. "I believe this will be ideal for you because after some research, I also found out the name of another student who goes there; Mokuba Kaiba.

"Very well, sir," Kaiba said indifferently, trying to hide his excitement, "what subject will I be teaching?"

"Well . . . um . . . Seto? In order for you to be with Joey's sister at all times so that you can protect her, you will have to disguise yourself as a . . . _student_. This will also look less suspicious. The leader of those men who attacked us yesterday, his name was Ryou Bakura, and he's no fool. You'll have to keep your eyes open for him and/or his men and be vigilant at all times."

For the second time in two days Kaiba felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. "A-- a -- a _student?_" __

"Yes, have fun Kaiba!" Joey said happily.

It took all of Kaiba's control to keep himself from punching Joey.

_My father's killer is a man named Bakura. According to Yami that is. Well Bakura had better watch out because I won't let him get away with what he did to my father. And I'm going to spite him by not letting him get even close to Serenity Wheeler. I also have to honor my father by finding my brother. That sounds like a lot, but in the end, I will accomplish all of it. Mokuba, just wait a little longer, your older brother is on his way to find you, after twenty long years . . . _

-------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Please R&R and tell me if I should continue!

Oh and I realize the spacing is off.....forgive me but I had to use web page formatting in order to ensure my italics and bolds weren't lost and in the process, I ended up sacrificing my neat spaces between paragraphs.

**Next chapter:** Kaiba goes to college and meets Serenity and her guy (not boy) friend Mokie, and searches frantically for his brother. Kaiba finds Mokuba just in time as Mokie's life is endangered.

Yeah I know you probably think this chapter is sounding a bit confusing, but please just keep reading, I promise it gets better later on . . . a LOT better.


	2. The Meeting

A/N(s):

About the age alterations . . . Duke, Tea, and Tristan are close to Serenity and Mokuba's age. (around twenty) Kaiba and Joey are a bit older. (around thirty) Yami and Bakura are the oldest. (mid-forties, early-fifties, maybe older . . . imagine them as your dad . . . . well, I know . . . scary thought there, lol!)

Marik, Mai, and Ishizu will make an appearance in later chapters. (Marik and Ishizu in the next chapter, Mai is still to be determined.)

Also, thanks for the reviews, but this is my last update until I get more! If this bugs you, then please get more people to review this story, or just go and rent a copy of the movie "Main Hoon Naa" from your local Indian grocer, watch it, and leave me alone. If you live in an area where this is not possible, then while yes, I do pity you greatly, there's absolutely nothing else I can do.

-------------------------------------------

**at Sofia College__**

Serenity looked expectantly around the campus. On the far side there were kids trying to finish up their homework from the night before and nerds with coke-bottle glasses and noses stuck in books. On the opposite side there were girls in mini-skirts and high-rise tops just a few degrees above total nudity walking around. There were guys with muscles too big to be useful driving around in their fancy sports cars.

Serenity was startled as someone said behind her, "Hi, Serenity!" She whipped around and saw a boy her age with odd-shaped brown hair, plain brown eyes, and large thick glasses. "Oh hi, Tristan," she replied trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Serenity turned around and started scanning the students once more. _Where is he?_

"Um, Serenity?" Tristan said hopefully.

"What?" Serenity replied, not taking her eyes off the bike racks where she thought she saw a faint outline of a motorcycle in the distance.

As the motorcycle came closer and closer, Serenity could make out the shape of a young man sitting on it, with long flowing black hair. When he finally came to a stop ten feet in front of her, Serenity could recognize his clear blue eyes filled with mischief.

"Mokie!" she exclaimed.

Mokie jumped off the bike and ran over to Serenity. "Hey Ren, how's it going?"

At the sight of Mokie, Tristan had fled the scene, trying very hard to look as if he didn't care that Serenity never took notice of him despite his "always being there for her" 24/7.

"Good," answered Serenity, "it's the start of fourth quarter today. Are you going to at least _try_ not to fail like every single class?"

Mokie laughed. "No way, Ren! Getting good grades is a complete waste of time if you ask me. Besides, not getting them is just as hard as having to work for them."

"Fortunately no one did ask you," muttered Serenity, rolling her eyes, as she and Mokie walked over to a section of the outdoor campus where a girl was busily applying make-up as a boy sat next to her arm-wrestling another boy.

Kaiba stared out the train window, watching the scenery pass by like a video on play and fast-forward at the same time. He was startled when a voice asked behind him, "Where are you headed?"

Kaiba turned around to see a young boy with large inquisitive eyes and an innocent look. Kaiba attempted a smile. "I'm going to find my brother."

"Your brother?" repeated the boy. "Don't you know where he is? My older brother always keeps an eye on me, and he keeps me safe from all danger. You must be a very irresponsible brother."

Kaiba kept his face blank hiding any emotion that may have surfaced at the boy's comments. "I've never seen my brother."

"What?!" The boy's eyes widened even more with surprise.

"Well, I--yes. I have never seen my brother. But I know his name is Mokuba Kaiba. And I know he'll be just like me," at this point Kaiba's eyes took on a dreamy look as he continued, "quiet, respectful, polite, well-mannered, perseverant, courageous, patriotic . . ."

"What about the way he looks? Will he look like you?" asked the boy.

"I'm not sure, but I know one thing for sure. His eyes . . . they'll be just like mine. People have often told me my eyes are a reflection of my father, and his will be exactly the same."

Overhead an announcement came on, "We have arrived at our destination. Please collect all of your luggage and get off here, unless you plan to get off at a later destination in which case please make room for the new boarders from this station."

Kaiba quickly got up and gathered his stuff.

"Bye," the boy said.

Kaiba turned back and waved as he walked out of his compartment and onto the station platform. _Well now, the fun begins. According to the commander, Sofia College shouldn't be that far from this station, I come ever so closer to you, my brother . . . Mokuba._

"Hey Tea, how's it going?" Mokie asked as he slid into a seat on the bench next an attractive girl with chestnut-brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless tank top and a miniscule skirt.

"It's going well, Mokie," Tea purred softly, fluttering her eyes. Her eyelids were overloaded with eye shadow and eyeliner.

"Ugh," said Serenity as she stood over Mokie and Tea, not bothering to hide her disgust at the exchange going on in front of her.

Suddenly a man came rushing to Mokie and Tea. "Hey dude what's your problem? Back off and get your own girl!" The man had long black hair rivaling Mokie's own. He came up and pushed Mokie off the bench and took his seat next to Tea, putting his arm around her shoulder.

A crowd of onlookers oohed.

"Mokie, don't do anything rash!" Serenity cried.

"Hey dude yourself!" Mokie shouted angrily, ignoring Serenity, as he stood up and stormed to the man. "You should watch yourself next time …. um …. you …. er ….. what's your name again? Oh wasn't it Puke?"

The onlookers oohed once more.

The man stood up and coolly said, "No Dopey, it's _Duke._"

"Well then Duke! I challenge you to an arm wrestling match." Mokie walked to the other side of the bench and sat down, rolling up his sleeves and flexing his muscles.

"Mokie!" pleaded Serenity, as he took out a cigarette and lit it, in an attempt to impress Tea. Serenity could not stifle her horror as Mokie lifted the cigarette to his mouth and took a puff.

"Fine then, Dopey, let's say the winner gets a kiss from Tea and the loser has to do whatever the winner tells him to do," said Duke.

"Oh!" Tea got out her purse and started rummaging through it. She finally found what she was looking for; a tube of blood-red lipstick, and began applying a heavy layer to her lips.

"Oh no!" Serenity looked helplessly from Tea busily putting on lipstick to Mokie, still smoking, and Duke clasping each other's hands in a tight grasp with their elbows on the table. She hurriedly sat down next to Mokie and snatched his cigarette out of his hand.

"Hey," protested Mokie, but was cut short of reprimanding Serenity when Duke began applying pressure on his arm by pushing forward.

Serenity looked on anxiously. At first Duke looked like he would win, with Mokie's hand just inches away from the table when suddenly Mokie smiled and started pushing Duke's hand back, now with Duke's whole arm just millimeters off the table. Serenity started to worry as she looked over to Tea who had now finished applying lipstick to both her upper and lower lips. She looked like a vampire who had just feasted on blood, as she patiently watched the battle in front of her with pursed lips. _Ugh, what a monster. I cannot let Mokie kiss this freak! I have to do something._ Serenity quickly took the cigarette she had just stolen from Mokie and pushed the lighted end onto Mokie's bare arm.

"AAGGHHHHH!!!" shouted Mokie as his arm came crashing down, with Duke laughing happily as he made his way over to Tea.

He smiled as he slowly drew Tea's head closer so that her lips were inches away from his.

Serenity looked away while Mokie boiled with anger and confronted her. "What'd you do that for?"

Serenity didn't answer. Finally after what seemed like eternity Duke said triumphantly, "Alright Dopey, now you have to do what I say."

Mokie's anger was replaced with worry, but he tried to hide it. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Hmm," Duke paused and looked around. His eyes fell on the open college gates. He pointed and said, "The first person that walks through there . . . you have to push them. Now that's not too bad is it?"

"Very well," Mokie said in answer as he got up and walked over to the gate.

A large crowd around him started cheering him on.

"No, Mokie please don't do it, he's just trying to make you look like a fool!" Serenity started running to him desperately shouting, "What if it's the dean, you idiot?"

"What if it is the dean indeed, idiot," Duke murmured happily, "then tough luck for you. You still have to push him, seeing as how you lost."

Mokie made no reply as a man approached the gates. On closer inspection, he saw that the man had dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes, similar in color to his own, but he looked quite old, too old in fact to be going to college. He was wearing an outfit that looked like it came from the eighties if not from somewhere beyond, and was carrying a small briefcase. Mokie got ready as the man entered the gates.

Serenity watched the scene in front of her unfold in horror; a man walking through the gates, unsuspecting of who and what were about to greet him as he walked into campus. As Serenity looked closer at the man, she realized he was old, old enough to be a teacher. She panicked as she realized what this meant. Hadn't the dean announced just last quarter of the new addition in history classes? "No Mokie!" she pleaded, "That must be the new ancient civilizations teacher, don't do it!" Serenity cursed as Mokie charged forward, unheeding of her warnings.

Kaiba was marveling at his luck as he walked towards the open college gates. In Kaiba's vision, the light of the sun as it glinted off the iron gates looked like a lighthouse's beacon guiding him, a lost ship, to the shore. _I found a hotel, taxi, and my college all right, and with a lot less trouble than I thought all that would require. Now all I have to do is find Serenity Wheeler and Mokuba Kaiba. The easy part, right?_

Kaiba had yet to realize exactly how true the thought he had just had was, as suddenly he felt all the wind knocked out of his body. A boy with long black hair stood over him. It was evident that he had just now tackled Kaiba and shoved him to the ground. To Kaiba's surprise and utter bewilderment, the boy stretched out a hand and smiled, offering to help Kaiba up. _Wait a sec, didn't that kid just push me?_

Angrily, Kaiba took the kid's hand, pulled himself up, before yanking the kid down to the ground; _hard._

"Oww, hey! What's your problem, man? I was helping you!" The kid cried out indignantly.

"Well then, next time when you're going to help someone, don't push them down first!" Kaiba replied haughtily.

"Heh, dude I'm sorry about that, I really am. It wasn't nothing personal though….just a bet I made with one of my buds."

"No friend would make someone do something like that!" Kaiba shouted.

The longhaired boy sighed. "Look, I said I'm sorry. I mean it. Let's just make up, okay?"

"Fine, whatever," grumbled Kaiba.

"My name's Mokie. It's a pleasure to meet you….and you are?"

"Just call me Seto."

"Hey Mokie!" an amber-eyed girl cried, as she ran over to where Kaiba and Mokie stood. "Are you okay?"

"Hey don't sweat it Ren, I'm fine. I'd like you to meet Mr. Seto." Mokuba pointed towards Kaiba.

"Oh," said Serenity, looking just a little flustered. "Pleased to meet you, My name's Serenity. Serenity Wheeler."

Kaiba's eyes widened. "Uh say what?!"

"Dude you deaf?" asked Mokie. "She said her name's Serenity Wheeler, but we all like to call her Ren."

Serenity looked nervous. _Who is this weird man anyway? He's supposed to be our history teacher, right? Well he sure doesn't act like any teacher I've ever met._

As if in answer, Kaiba asked, "Hey can one of you tell me where the principal's office is? I'm a new student."

Now it was Mokie's turn to be surprised. "A student? A _student?!_ Dude you look way too….. I mean I thought….. ugh never mind. The principal's office is that way, around the corner. Good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks," muttered Kaiba, before he started making his way over to the office, wondering how and where he would find his brother, Mokuba.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I lost my patience, so Kaiba will find out who Mokuba is in the next chapter…that is if I continue to update. Please review!

And I apologize for my hostility in the initial AN, but I'm tired of updating my fics for just one or two people. If you look at my profile, you'll see that most of my stories have less than 2 reviews per chapter. I don't want to repeat the same mistake over and over again, so I really hope I'll get more reviews for this chapter.


End file.
